Redwood Road Trip
by VibesofRigsbyXGrace
Summary: The Top CBI team receive news about a case of a three homicide of two girls and a man. Jane and Lisbon Heat up the car with their road rage bickering,while Rigsby and Van Pelt find an"undercover"love in the wilderness.Find out if Cho goes nuts with them!
1. Road Trip News

The Road trip News

A scorching summer day inside the CBI Headquarters, definitely makes the day go by slow, with paper work, no food in the fridge, _and_ especially slow for the top specialized team led by Agent Lisbon. A sweltering consultant lies down on his favorite couch and fans himself with his sudoku book. Cho, Van pelt and Rigsby sat down and work endlessly on paperwork and wish they all could be the blonde Consultant thinking to himself in the ridiculous heat. The team hasn't had a case since the early spring, and the team and Patrick Jane could use a long break since the last emotional case with Red John. In Lisbon's office she talked to an officer on the crime scene.

"Yes… How far… alright I will enlighten my team members with the exciting information."

Lisbon sighed, and hung up the phone then started to walk to the bullpen.

"Okay, we definitely have new interesting case on our hands. A homicide of two girls and a man out in the wilderness."

" Alright boss, but where in the wilderness?" Rigsby asked with a grin.

"Yeah, because I don't want to see Rigsby again with that short, tight camp shirt on again." Cho explained emotionless, while still staring at the half- filled paper files.

Van Pelt chuckled and smiled at Rigby.

"There was no other sizes, it couldn't be more perfect…" Rigsby whispered sarcastically to himself.

"So you were saying boss?" Van Pelt asked with her usual bright smile.

"So the interesting case part… it's not quite in California, the first case is south and in a National Park, Sequoia then we have to go north east to Utah to _another _National Park the famous Utah Arches. Then finally we make our way back to the base. Sounds great doesn't it." Lisbon furthered explained.

" Great, That sounds Fantastic! I love road trips." The blonde shot up from the couch.

"Anyway, it's way to hot here. I would love to go on this trip even if it wasn't a case." Jane gave his boyish charm that everyone knew so well when he was going to cause trouble.

Lisbon rolled her eyes.

" Just because this is a different case does _not _mean you get to try different tricks, Patrick Jane." Lisbon poked him firm on the chest and told him in a stern voice.

Jane shot up his hands.

"Don't worry Mom." Jane confirmed.

"So who's car are we taking, and what equipment do we need?" Cho asked still with the same blunt expression.

"Oh, oh! How 'bout Lisbon's favorite car!" Jane said while raising his hand.

"And whose car is that? Yours?" Lisbon asked disbelievingly

Jane nodded his head.

"Alright, we need another car. Rigsby, how 'bout yours?" Lisbon questioned.

"Sure boss, I don't think we could leave in my car right now because it's so messy, I have to do some serious cleaning to do." Rigsby said while scratching his head.

" Don't worry about it, we aren't leaving until tomorrow morning." Lisbon reassured him.

Rigsby gave a smile and stood up.

"Were taking the CBI RV also right? That's a hot ride." Rigsby asked Lisbon, and Cho nodded and grinned.

" Since we are out in the wilderness we need tents right? I have a lot of supplies for camping, and a large tent, well, only for three." Van pelt shrugged her shoulders.

"Great bring everything you can. Jane please bring your car tomorrow. Oh and Rigsby I guess it's okay about your car we can just bring the CBI RV instead, it can hold the evidence equipment, food and, a tent." Lisbon clarified

"Wait so all the equipment is going in my car?" Jane asked puzzled.

Lisbon gave a sly smile.

"Not all of it is _going in _your car." Lisbon said proudly and getting ready to go home for the afternoon.

"Liiisbon? Putting some equipment on my roof of the car is so hard to get up there." Jane complained.

That's why everyone is going home early this afternoon, so we can pack and get here early tomorrow so everyone can bring their supplies and pack it into the RV and the top of your car." Lisbon explained.

"Alright. I'll deal with that tomorrow." Jane started to walk to the door

"See you early birds in the morning." Jane said with a smile as he walked out the door next to Lisbon.


	2. Early Start

**A/N: Okay this is the second chapter and I'm trying my best with the new story context. In this chapter they're two point of views with Van Pelt and Rigsby. I hope you guys understand it. Reviews are so sweet, I would love any idea's you guys would like in the story :3 **

**Disclaimer: no I do not own The Mentalist, but it's the best show ever!**

Early Start

_**Van pelt's PoV:**_

It was four O 'clock in the morning I sure hoped this is what Lisbon meant by early. Rigsby was the only other one in the Parking Lot standing by his messy car. Rigsby was wearing some sweats and a UN tucked button down white shirt… _he would seem like a nice comfortable white pillow that I would " accidentally" fall asleep on. From that distance, I wonder what his cologne would smell like…Whoa, whoa I'm here with the team, and I know I have good morals. This job means so much to me… I really need my coffee._

"Hey Van pelt, excited for the road trip? It's definitely going to be an new experience, for me at least." Rigsby said with a smile.

"Yeah…" _what the hell just yeah…_ _he's gonna think I don't want to talk to him._

Rigsby turned to her, and opened his mouth to say something…

"I mean, yeah! Sorry didn't have my favorite coffee, this morning, at the cart." Van Pelt bit her lip and gave Rigsby a bright smile.

"My family and I almost every summer went on a Road trip somewhere, and we would camp along the way. When I left home they gave me one of the many camping tents we have in our garage. _I really hope he doesn't ask how long I have gone with out a shower… wait I don't think he's going to ask that._

" I wish I was able to do that during summer, but my family weren't car people, they hated to drive me places, even football practices in July." Rigsby didn't break eye contact.

_Sqweeeek!!_

_**Rigsby's PoV**__:_

Van Pelt and Rigsby heard a car break in front of the gates to show an I.D. Of course it's Patrick Jane and his old ƒashion Citroen DS21, with a huge bungee cord strangely all the way around his car from inside the car linked to the roof. Rigsby and Van Pelt laughed and went to talk to Jane.

"That's a new way to pack some serious luggage." Rigsby pointed out to Jane with a smile.

"Really, is it that noticeable?" Jane asked and opened the door to look at the bungee cord.

"It's not that bad, People on the road will definitely be able to tell your car is going on a road trip, that's for sure!" Van Pelt said with a laugh.

Jane gave a shy smile and shrugged his shoulders. Grace went over to her car to gab her luggage, supplies, and the tent rolled up in a box. Grace was having a hard time carrying the Camping box and her luggage stacked up on each other. Rigsby stood with his hands in his pockets next to Jane. Jane cleared his throat loud enough for Rigsby to hear.

Rigby shot a glance at Jane, a little curious what he was up to.

"What have I always said… Are you a man or a mouse, and…" Jane whispered and trailed off for Rigsby to finish. Rigsby rolled his eyes a little embarrassed, and mumbled.  
" Love and Affection… and Jane stop with the man or mouse thing, I know I act like a mouse when it comes to Van Pelt but I'm a man!" Rigsby said frustrated whisper.

"Could've fooled me." Jane said with his eyes twinkling.

"And I'm glad you learned something from me." Jane said with an even brighter smile.

Rigsby walked over to Van Pelt to help, still rolling his eyes.

_Jane… He always does this, but I have to give him credit, he gives amazing advice, it's just when he gets nosey he makes it seem impossible with Gra… Ahem, Van Pelt…_

Just as Van Pelt was going to trip and drop everything, Rigsby barely caught her luggage.

Van Pelt set the Camping box on the ground and looked up at him.

" Thanks Rigsby, if my luggage fell the handle would have been a goner." Van Pelt said with a shy Smile.

" No Problem." Rigsby said with a grin while walking a few feet to Jane's Car.

_I would be glad to make her coffee, it seems like she needs it. And I suck at making coffee._

Rigsby handed him Van Pelt's luggage. Jane sighed.

" Oh man. This is going to be my favorite part of the morning, bungee cord time."

**Lisbon's PoV**:

Jane said wile standing on his seat to place the luggage under the Cord. Jane, Rigsby and Van Pelt saw two other cars. Lisbon and Cho pulled up through the gates to park.

Jane slowly built into a bright smile when he observed Lisbon with no sleep, and her coffee in hand.

" Look who showed up a little tired this morning." Jane smarted off.

"Shove it Jane not in the mood for you." Lisbon said without thinking.

"Now Teresa, what do you mean by saying not in the mood for me?"

Lisbon's cheeks started to burn, she did not even think about what she said.

_O__h, God I should think before I speak in front of Jane, that sort of came out wrong._

"You know what I mean, and I'll just pretend that comment with my name was actually Lisbon, so we won't have any problems."

"Oh, okay that's a start, but unfortunately we will have problems." Jane explained.

"Oh really, did you Sense that with your physic powers, as usual." Lisbon Argued on.  
As Rigsby handed more bags to Jane, He smiled and didn't break eye contact with Lisbon. Lisbon tried to conceal her smile, but Jane knew she was blushing. Lisbon stormed off to grab equipment from her car to pack it onto Jane's car.

_He looks uhm… attractive in casual clothes… I mean if you like nice fitting Jeans on a Blonde consultant. I'll try not to think about that too much._

Cho tired, and blunt only had a sleeping bag, blanket, and luggage.

"Packing Light?" Van Pelt asked Cho with a smile.

" This isn't light, it's packed tight, and I really don't need that much supplies." Cho explained.

" I'm guessing that carry on bag next to the wheel, Is Rigsby's Snack Backpack? Cho submitted.

" Hey, watch it Cho, that bag keeps me from complaining." Rigsby joked.

Lisbon came back with her supplies and handed her Luggage to Jane. Jane just smiled.

" This morning I got a call from Minnelli. He says he needs to check with the officers at the sites, to put them in his file he collects for every case. So Minnelli is going to take the RV. Sorry Cho and Rigsby."

"Damn." Rigsby sweared under his breath. Cho shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, who's driving?" Cho inquired.

"Me, I guess unless you guys want to try and gear it." Jane smirked through his teeth.

"No thanks," Van Pelt said with a smile and packed the last of the camping supplies in the CBI RV. Jane stepped down from the passenger seat and held the door open for Lisbon to sit down. Lisbon stared Jane down and pulled her seat belt down. Jane shut the door and the rest of the team crammed in the back.

_IrrrkVroom_

Jane started the car, and everyone fastened in for the long car drive.

" Here's to road trips!" Jane said while raising his water bottle and taking a sip.


End file.
